Nightfall Bliss
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: Kagome can't get back to the feudal era, the well has been sealed. Demons are running around in her world. What caused this and why can only Kagome see them? YYHxIY Vote for paring! Chapter 2: Trouble on Both Sides
1. I Saw You, Did You See Me?

11111111111111111111

Nightfall Bliss

Chapter 1

_I Saw You, Did You See Me?_

11111111111111111111

"I'm going home," Kagome announced to her friends. I have a Math test to take tomorrow."

"Your not going home," Inuyasha barked. We have shards to collect. You can't be running off to your time every few days! You staying here wench!"

She smiled and said sweetly," Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"SIT!" He fell face first into the ground. "I'll be back in a couple days." She jumped down the well. The light danced around her as she traveled through it.

"Ow," she said rubbing her head. She got out of the well and made her way into the house. There she put down her stuff on her bed. _'I guess I need to restock on supplies.'_ She went into the bathroom cabinet and searched for a First Aid kit. 'Ah ha'. Then she went into the kitchen and searched through the fridge and cabinets.

After sticking all of the food she had into her bag, she plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. Something popped in her mind. _'A bath. Just what I need right now.'_

11111111111111111111

She dried herself off and put her pajamas on. She took out her Math book and sat at her desk. _'Better take a quick look at this before the test tomorrow.'_ She opened it up and started to to do some problems in her notebook. She shook her head in frustration.

"I _hate_ Math," she said to no one. Her thoughts drifted away from her book in front of her to her friends in the feudal era. She often wondered what they did when she was gone. Sango and Miroku always told her "nothing but wait till you came back".

She also heard that Inuyasha would mope around when she left. That made her giggle. It was nice to know that he cared. Her thoughts shifted again. This time to Kikyou. '_If Inuyasha cares about me so much, why does he keep going to see her?'_

She just couldn't figure it out. A couple things she learned in the past month only made her feel hurt inside._ 'If he can't choose between us. Then one of us will have to find someone else. I can't just sit around and wait for him to decide. What if he chooses Kikyou in the end?'_

Kagome didn't even want to think about it. He hurt her enough going to see her every time she was around. It always broke Kagome's heart._ 'This is the final straw. I can't stand it anymore. Kikyou can have him. Like my friends said "you deserve better, so don't you ever settle for less".'_

She closed her Math book and put it in her bag. She couldn't concentrate tonight. Too much stuff was going on in her head._ 'Inuyasha, It's over. I'm not going to chase after you any more.'_

With that out of her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

11111111111111111111

"Sis, have you seen Buyo (sp?)," Souta asked as he ran up to his older sister. He's missing I can't find him anywhere."

She sighed. "Look in the well."

He put his hands behind his head. "I rather not. You look as you always go down there."

She walked down the stairs that led to the well. "Buyo," she called. She heard a meow coming from the bottom of the well. She bent down to pick him up. She lost her footing and slipped down the well.

"Great I'm back in the feudal era." She looked around and noticed Souta looking down at her with Buyo in his arms. "I wonder why I didn't travel through." She shrugged and climbed out. "It's probably nothing serious. I guess I'll go back after my test."

111111111111111111111

She started to work on her test. _'I'll never pass this!'_ She turned and looked out the window. She saw a demon with red hair and another one that was slightly shorter with black hair and-

"Kagome, are you paying attention?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized.

_'I know I just saw two demons there a second ago. But that can't be possible. Only Inuyasha can travel through the well.'_ She looked out the window once more. _'It must have been my imagination.'_

With that thought dismissed from her mind, her attention turned back to her test. She was still frustrated. How could any one pass a test as hard as this? _'Who else here goes to the feudal era? I never have time to study. I'm always to busy.'_ She was probably the only one who thought this test was hard.

_'What is the answer to this problem?!' _she screamed in her mind.

_'-5.'_

_'Who said that?' _She looked around the room to see no one but her fellow classmates. _'I must have been imagining things again.'_ After she worked out the question, something popped in her mind. _'If it was me or my imagination, they were right about the answer!'_

The bell rang.

She handed her test to the teacher, quite proud about how she did. At first she thought it was impossible. But whoever or whatever gave her the answer to that one problem really helped her out in the long run.

She walked home in quiet. Her friends bothered her earlier so they weren't with her now. But she still couldn't get what she saw in Math off her mind. _'Were those demons real or just a figment of my imagination?'_ She pondered on this for a while.

The sign said 'Don't walk'. Kagome was to lost in thought to notice. A truck came rushing towards her, and it couldn't stop in time. She finally snapped out of her thoughts and saw the truck. _'I'm going to die! Kami-sama, I'm going to die!_

She put her books in front of her hoping it would provide her some protection. She waited to get hit, but it never came. _'W-what? How did I live? It was headed straight for me! I couldn't have gotten away! I didn't even move my legs!'_

She looked in front of her to see that 'demon' she saw in school, the shorter one. After she closed her eyes and opened them again, he was gone. _'I think I'm just tired. That truck must have been my imagination.'_

She stood up with the building wall used as support. _'I think I just need to go home and rest. Yeah, that's it. Then I can go to back to the feudal era and forget all about this.'_

11111111111111111111

"Why are we helping that ningen?" The shorter demon asked.

"Hiei, she is the only one who can help us," the red haired one said.

"Hn."

"If you didn't save her we will never have had a chance to be free."

"Let's go Kurama."

11111111111111111111

"How was your day dear?" Kagome's mother asked her.

"It was pretty good. I think I did really well on the Math test. It was easy once I learned how to do it an easier way." She stuffed more food into her mouth before continuing. "I can't wait to see what I get on it."

"Good for you," her mother said happily. How did you do on your Math test Souta?"

"I got a C on it," he replied quite proud of himself.

"When you get an A is the day I'll give you twenty dollars," Kagome said.

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"Cool."

After she finished dinner she went into her room and grabbed her bag full of stuff for the feudal era. _'Better get going. I don't want Inuyasha to come to get me this time. That would be bad.'_

She jumped down the well, but nothing happened.

"W-What?!" She said with a shocked face. _'I can't get through the well! What's wrong?!'_

"Kagome what's wrong?" Her grandpa asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I can't get through the well. I don't understand!"

Her grandpa took a closer look at it. "It's been sealed."

"By what?"

"A demon."

"How do we lift the seal?"

"Only the one who placed it there can lift it's magic. It's sealed on both sides."

She couldn't listen anymore. She ran inside and up to her room. There she lay on her bed and cry. _'I will never get to see them again. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Kouga. I miss them already.'_

She looked out her window. _'Heck, I'll even miss Sesshomaru.'_ Then her thoughts centered on one question. _'How can a demon seal the well? If it's sealed on both sides, what side did it seal it on? Probably in the feudal era. There are no demons here. But why?'_

All this thinking only made her head hurt. "I will not cry!" She sat up on her bed and looked out her window. Then she saw it.

" A d-demon?"

It lunged its claw at her and successfully hit, leaving a gash in her right arm. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to die. Especially by a demon. She opened them to see the two demons from earlier standing in front of her. The demon that attacked her was gone. _'Who are they?'_

11111111111111111111

**Don't forget to vote for whom you think Kagome should be with. **

**Like? Dislike? Tell me what you think.**

**Kagome Goddess Of Light**


	2. Trouble on Both Sides

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Makes me happy to know someone is reading my story though I think I need to fix the first chapter as to me… It's kind of bad. Thanks for voting! **

Votes 

Hiei/Kag: 11

Kag/Kurama: 6

Hiei/Kag/Kurama: 1

San/Hiei: 1

-

**I'll put your review responses at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

-

"Talking"

_Thinking _

- Place change

--------- Time change

-

Nightfall Bliss

Chapter 2

_Trouble on Both Sides_

-

Kagome stood their, hand held up to her heart, facing the demons that stood in front of her. They just killed that demon so easily, it shocked her to know that, but what also shocked her was to know that _demons_ were in her _era_. How could they have got through? The well closed up on both sides. Then she noticed they were standing in the middle of her room, staring at her. She put an intense glare on the demons and walked up to the shorter one.

"You," she said as she pointed to him," and then you," she pointed to the taller one. "What business do you have _here_?"

"We just saved you and now your going to ask us questions?" Hiei asked her, keeping a monotone voice as he spoke.

"You're the ones who came into _my_ room without permission!" she snarled back at them. "I don't care who you are just… _leave_!"

Hiei was about to do something rash, Kurama could tell, so he simply replied a "Yes" and left, pulling his demon friend along.

When Kagome noticed they were gone she shut her window and took a seat on her bed, trying to relax her nerves. She didn't want to get rid of those two demons as they could have told her why the well was sealed or something useful. But she just wasn't in the mood to talk to them now. _Especially that short one_,'she reminded herself. It had been a long day for her and them coming only made it worse. _Though they did save me._

_ This is going to be one long night._ She tucked herself under the covers and fell into a blissful sleep.

-

"Inuyasha, if you're so worried about her go to her time and get her," Miroku said, trying to calm his half-demon friend.

"I am _not_ worried bout that stupid wench! I just want to collect the stupid shards but _no_ she has to take off and take some stupid test or something!" Anyone could tell that just by his voice, he was worried.

Miroku sighed at Inuyasha's stupid attempt to cover his self up. It was pretty… pathetic. "What ever you say, Inuyasha." Then he took this chance to go over and see what his _dear _Sango was doing.

"Why beautiful Sango, are you cooking us dinner?" Miroku asked din his oh-so perverted voice. He reached closer to her...

"Pervert!" Sango yelled at him, hitting him over the head with her Hirikotsu (sp?).

**: : THUD : :**

"It was worth the pain," he mumbled into the ground.

"Miroku, stop slacking off and go get us some firewood, you lazy monk!" Inuyasha demanded, kicking dirt onto his laid out form on the ground.

"Yes _master_ Inuyasha."

"Now that's what I like to hear," he said, crossing his arms.

Miroku took off into the woods, gathering as much firewood again so he wouldn't have to go off again later to get more.

A little farther into the woods he heard giggling which, he guessed, to belong to girls. He put the firewood down and hid in a bush, only poking his head out to see. There were two girls. He looked around and noticed their clothing scattered about the area.

Jackpot.

He came out from the bushes to present himself to the lovely bunch of ladies. (Even though there were only two)

The two girls screeched, until one noticed it was a guy. She whispered into the other girl's ear and than one of them giggled. One got out, and Miroku only stared until…

_ Flat chest?!_

"You're…" Miroku backed away from him.

"Jakotsu, and you're?"

Miroku backed up into a tree. _Uh…_

-

"What's taking Miroku so long with that firewood?" Inuyasha asked, growing impatient.

"Go find out for yourself," Sango suggested.

"Fine, I will!"

-

"Miroku! Get your ass over here you lazy bum!" Then he saw Miroku with a… guy? "What the hell?!"

"Inuyasha, it's not what you think! Save me!"

"Miroku, that's sick!" He walked away from him, disgusted at what he saw.

---------

Kagome stretched her arms, having a good night sleep; she then stood up and smiled. "Boy I can't wait to see what's for breakfast!" She slipped out of her pajamas and changed into her school clothes, she brushed her hair ad took a shower. Than she ran downstairs and sat down at the table.

"You seem happy today," her mother said as she came in with a fresh plate of pancakes, setting them right in front of her daughter. She didn't even answer her mom as she was already digging into her food.

"Delicious mom!"

"I'm glad you like them." Her mom went back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she finished her food and went straight to the door and slipped her shoes on. "Bye!" She swung her backpack over her shoulders and ran out the door.

-

"That's odd, I wonder where everyone is?" Kagome asked out loud as she walked down the street. "Usually this place is always busy." She turned a corner and saw a few police cars and an ambulance. Wondering what the commotion was about – she ran over to the front of the crowd that was there.

This old lady was being taken into the ambulance, her body looked as though she had some fight with a gang of bullies. It looked like she had scratches on her body from head to toe. Two policemen passed by her – talking bout the problem.

"From what she told us she was attacked. But the odd thing is she didn't know who or what attacked her. She said she couldn't even fight back because she couldn't see what was hitting her. The lady isn't blind either.

"She also said that it felt like it had sharp claws. Odd."

Kagome walked away to take in what they said. _It must be a demon. That's the only explanation! I'll have to check it out after school._

-

**I know it was shorter than the last chapter. But I just needed to get some information in – you could call it and information chapter I guess.**

-

_BlueDove_: Thanks! I'm doing my best to make this story good and enjoyable to read. But right now I'm just trying to get everything set up for something big to happen. And I'll do my best to keep them all in character!

_GranolaBar_: You'll figure out what Hiei and Kurama are up to sooner or later. Just kidding, you'll find out soon enough. Just not to soon!

-

**Like? Dislike? Review please and tell me what you think! You can still vote to!**

**Kagome Goddess Of Light**

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
